


On Call

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Roisa Sin Week 2016 [7]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, RoisaSinWeek2016, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: AU of Choice + Public Sex</p><p>Rose has finally worked up the courage to ask the hot new doctor out, but it seems their schedules are conspiring against them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Last day today! How are we all doing? Any of you still alive?
> 
> I am weirdly sad Sin Week is now over (for me at least) but also relieved because I don't think I can write another sex scenes for the foreseeable future. I have exhausted my creativity when it comes to that part of writing fic. Also I believe the orgasm tally is now Rose 5 Luisa 5. So I am willing to say it was a very satisfying week for everyone :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for participating/reading/leaving kudos and comments/dying. Just, it wouldn't have been the same without you.
> 
> Enjoy this last installment for Sin Week 2016! Hopefully I'll see you all next year!

Rose looked up from the clipboard she was holding as she heard the familiar click-clack of heels approaching.

‘Dr. Alver,’ she greeted with a smile as the shorter doctor’s walked in to the room, her white coat swished around her legs a she did so.

‘Dr. Ruvelle,’ Luisa greeted with the same smile, the twinkle in her eyes conveying a little more amusement than Rose’s.

‘Dylan,’ Rose said looking back at the child in the bed in front of her. ‘This is Dr. Alver, a really good friend of mine. She’s also a doctor.’

‘Hello, nice to meet you,’ Luisa smiled at the boy, invisibly poking Rose in the side for using _that_ description.

‘Dylan can almost go home, right?’ Rose asked, smiling as the kid nodded happily. He’d been in here for a long time.

‘That’s awesome!’ Luisa smiled. ‘Glad I got to meet you before you left. Do you mind if I steal Dr. Rose away from you for a little while?’

‘No, that’s okay,’ Dylan shrugged, already looking back at the computer game he held in his lap.

‘So, are you ready for our date tonight?’ Luisa grinned as they safely moved out of the patient’s earshot.

‘I am,’ Rose smiled. They had been dancing around their attraction for months now, ever since Luisa transferred to the hospital really. And finally Rose had worked up the courage to ask her very cute coworker out. That had been two weeks ago, but due to conflicting schedules and shifts, their first date was to be tonight. ‘More than ready really.’

‘Good, I am looking forward to it,’ Luisa smiled, her warm brown eyes lighting up as she did so.

‘So am I,’ Rose said, looking around the empty hallway before leaning in and kissing Luisa on the cheek, catching just a bit of the corner of her lips. There was no hospital policy that forbid them from dating. Hell, half the doctors working here were some sort of involved. It was just better not to make it too public. ‘I’ll see you tonight,’ Rose smiled as she pulled away.

‘Yes, you will,’ Luisa smiled. ‘But I will let you get back to work, your patients need you,’

‘And yours need you.’

‘Bye Dr. Ruvelle.’

‘Bye Dr. Alver,’ Rose said, smiling to herself as she walked back into Dylan’s room to finish her examination.

>>>>>>> 

Of course, as always seemed to happen when Rose had plans, something came up. One of her colleagues had fallen ill, meaning Rose had to take over her shift as she was next on the list.

She dejectedly paged Luisa to the doctor’s lounge on their floor. It seemed their date would have to be postponed _again_.

‘Hey, are you ready to... _leave_ ,’ Luisa said, her face falling as she noticed Rose was still wearing her white doctors coat.

‘I’m so sorry, I’m on call tonight.’

Luisa sighed. ‘That’s alright. We can reschedule, _again_.’

‘I don’t want to reschedule,’ Rose said, running a hand through her hair. ‘We have postponed it long enough.’

‘I know, but if we go anyway, you and I both know that you’ll be called back within 30 minutes.’

‘I know,’ Rose said.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Going over their options. Because both of them refused to believe that it wasn’t meant to be. The attraction between them was undeniable, and during their shared breaks they had found out they had a lot in common with each other.

‘I think I might have an idea…’ Luisa said, her smile returning.

‘And what were you thinking exactly?’ Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘We do not leave the hospital,’ Luisa grinned.

Rose frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘We have our first date _here_ ,’ Luisa explained.

‘Here in the hospital?’ Rose asked, not really certain she understood where Luisa was going with this.

‘Yes,’ Luisa nodded. ‘I know it is not the most romantic of places, especially because we both work here, but I have the feeling our first date is cursed. So the sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can move on to our _second_ date which will hopefully not take as long to plan.’

Rose felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile. ‘What do we do if I get called away?’

‘Let’s just hope you don’t get called in too often. I can always follow you around and assist you when needed,’ Luisa shrugged.

‘So what do you propose we do on our hospital date?’ Rose asked, liking the idea more and more by the second. She really wanted to spend some time with Luisa, and if this was the only way she was going to be able to do that, so be it.

‘Well, I propose we get dinner first. Talk about our lives. Maybe go for a little stroll after and see where the night takes us,’ Luisa grinned.

‘Let’s hope it won’t lead to the pediatrics wing too often.’

‘So that’s a yes?’ Luisa asked, knowing the answer.

Rose nodded.

‘And if works out, we can always try doing it again _outside_ of the hospital,’ Luisa winked.

‘It’s a date,’ Rose said, happy that Luisa had found a solution to their problem and that she was confident enough to already plan their second date. ‘So, where do you want to eat?’

‘Well, there is so much _choice_ ,’ Luisa grinned.

‘I do suggest we eat as far away from the pediatrics’ ward as possible,’ Rose laughed,

‘So let’s go to the cafeteria in the east wing then.’

‘I don’t think I’ve been there since they renovated.’

‘Great, me neither, it will feel less like part of the hospital then.’

‘So are we walking?’ Rose asked, putting her pager back in her pocket.

‘Let’s steal a Segway,’ Luisa said, one corner of her lips curling up into a smirk as she grabbed Rose’s hand and dragged her from the lounge into the hallway.

‘It’s not really stealing when we are allowed to use them, right?’ Rose laughed as Luisa pulled her along, intertwining their fingers.

‘Sshh,’ Luisa shushed. ‘We’re on an illegal date in the hospital, everything we do from now on is against hospital policy. Besides, I don’t know how to use one so I guess we’re going to have to share.’

Rose laughed, there was really very little space on a Segway, so sharing one with Luisa sounded like fun.

‘Alright, hop on,’ Rose said to Luisa before stepping onto the Segway behind her. Her arms naturally looping around Luisa so she could hold the steering wheel.

Thanks to the small space the Segway offered, Rose’s front was pressed flush against Luisa’s back. Neither of the women really seemed to mind that little detail as they cruised through the long hospital corridors. Occasionally greeting their smiling coworkers like it was totally normal for two doctors to share a Segway to a part of the hospital where neither of them worked.

‘We’ve arrived,’ Rose announced as they pulled up in front of the glass wall of the cafeteria.

‘You’re a very safe driver,’ Luisa said, turning around while Rose was still standing behind her, causing their faces to be parted by only a few inches of empty air.

‘Thank you,’ Rose said, not having meant for her voice to be this breathy, it seemed that was just something Luisa’s proximity did to her.

Rose dismounted, Luisa following her closely as they walked in on their search for something to eat.

‘You know, restaurants where you have to get in line and pay immediately are all the rage nowadays,’ Luisa joked as she picked up a bottle of water to go with her dinner.

‘I do think I have read that somewhere,’ Rose laughed. While they might technically still be at work, something in their dynamic was different from how they usually behaved at work. It really felt like they were on a date.

They sat down at an empty table in the corner so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

‘Bon appetite,’ Rose said before removing the plastic covering from her dinner.

 ‘So fancy,’ Luisa laughed as she twisted the top off her bottle.

‘To fine dining!’ Rose toasted.

‘To our first date!’ Luisa grinned, touching her bottle against Rose’s.

As they ate, they talked about what their lives were like outside of the hospital, because just because they were still at work, didn’t mean that they had to talk about work.

During the dinner, Rose’s pager remained blissfully silent.

‘So,’ Rose said, taking Luisa’s hand again after they had disposed of their trays. ‘Do you want to take the Segway back?’

‘Why don’t we walk back through the courtyard. It’s nice out. And it smells less like a hospital.’

Rose nodded. She had no idea what they would do once they got back to the doctor’s lounge, board games might be a bit too much for their first date, so the longer it took to get back the better.

They slipped outside through one of the glass doors, Rose deeply inhaling the fresh air as her eyes adjusted to the semi darkness.

The sun had set over an hour ago, and the yellow garden lights illuminating their path gave the courtyard a distinctly different feel than the bright white lights of the hospital.

They strolled along the path in silence for a while, holding each other’s hands, occasionally looking over at each other and smiling.

‘This is a really nice first date,’ Rose said as they got closer to the pediatric’ wing of the hospital.

‘Under the circumstances you mean?’

‘No, in general. I mean yes, we’re still at the hospital, and yes, we ate terrible cafeteria food. But it is still a lot of fun because it doesn’t _feel_ like I’m still at work when I’m with you. If that makes any sense,’ Rose said, having stopped walking so she could look Luisa in the eyes.

‘I feel that way too,’ Luisa smiled. ‘But still, it would have been nice to get out of the hospital because normally at this point of the date, I would kiss you.’

‘There is no reason you can’t,’ Rose mused, stepping closer to Luisa, running her hands up Luisa’s arms.

Luisa grinned. ‘Really? I wasn’t sure you were going to go for it, you’re still wearing your stethoscope, _doctor_ ,’ Luisa said, reaching up to tuck a lock of curly red hair behind Rose’s ear.

Rose pulled her stethoscope from around her neck, putting it in her pocket as she leaned closer to Luisa. Their lips only a hair’s breadth apart. ‘Better?’ she asked, feeling Luisa’s hot breath on her skin.

‘Much,’ Luisa sighed, finally closing the distance between them.

As their lips danced together Rose forgot they were still at the hospital as she got lost in the way Luisa tasted and how her mouth felt on hers.

Before she was even ready to pull away from the kiss, the most irritating sound on earth broke them apart: her pager was beeping.

Rose groaned, Luisa resting her forehead against Rose’s shoulder as she muttered a curse into the fabric of Rose’s coat.

‘I am so sorry,’ Rose said.

‘So am I, that was really nice,’ Luisa said, her eyes sparkling.

‘I understand if you’d want to go home and enjoy your weekend,’ Rose sighed, fixing her hair after Luisa had tangled her hands in it.

‘No, it’s fine. I’ll wait for you in the doctor’s lounge. You go take care of it.’

‘It won’t take too long,’ Rose promised. Quickly kissing Luisa again before dashing off towards the room number that had been paged to her.

* * *

45 minutes later Rose finally walked out of her patient’s room after an “emergency”. The medical emergency was minimal and had taken about 5 minutes of her time, but calming the parents down had taken a lot longer. She had half a mind to blow them of with some medical jargon and go find Luisa, but this was her job and she was not going to do it badly because her very hot date was waiting for her. She was sure Luisa would have done the same thing.

She sent Luisa a text saying she was on her way to the lounge, only to immediately receive a text back that she should go to the on call room instead.

Rose frowned but took a left instead of a right and made her way towards Luisa. Nobody ever used the on call room at pediatrics. They rarely pulled shifts that long that a nap was needed.

‘Hey, sorry for making you…’ The rest of the sentence was lost as Luisa assaulted her with a kiss.

‘I- What- Luisa,’ Rose managed to get out between kisses. Luisa having pressed her back against the door.

‘Mmh?’ Luisa hummed, starting to kiss down Rose’s throat.

‘What- what are you doing.’

‘The bit where I invite you up for coffee after our date.’

‘Oh, okay,’ Rose sighed, relaxing against Luisa’s body. She could definitely do that.

Rose forgot all about where they were, the only thing that mattered were Luisa’s lips on her skin and her hands slowly pulling Rose’s white coat away from her shoulders. She wanted this, had wanted this for weeks now, and if Luisa didn’t want to wait any longer, neither did she.

When her coat fell to the floor, Luisa started on her blouse, slowly undoing the buttons, pressing a soft kiss to each inch of newly revealed skin.

Rose felt arousal flood her system as she looked down at Luisa kneeling between her legs, working on the button of her jeans, her blouse now hanging open around her torso.

Deciding to help out a little, Rose pushed her blouse away from her shoulders before tangling her hands in Luisa’s hair.

‘I want you so much,’ Luisa moaned, pressing a kiss to the skin just above Rose’s panties.

‘I want you too,’ Rose said, throwing her head back against the door as she could feel hot puffs of breath on the inside of her thighs.

‘I know this isn’t ideal,’ Luisa muttered, looking up at Rose through her thick, dark lashes. ‘But I can’t wait any longer.’

Rose nodded, a little dazed. ‘Neither can I, please continue.’

‘You’ll have to be quiet…’ Luisa whispered before hooking her thumbs around Rose’s underwear and pulling it down her legs.

Rose bit her lip and nodded, taking a second to kick her pants completely off so she could hook one of her legs over Luisa’s shoulder.

As soon as Luisa’s tongue made contact with her already soaked sex, Rose forgot all about the people who could be walking pat them on the other side of the thin door or the fact that she could be paged at any moment.

The only thing on her mind was Luisa’s head between her legs and how the other doctor’s very skilled tongue was exploring and tracing her folds.

Rose tangled one hand in Luisa’s hair, bringing the brunette even closer to her, the other hand she clasped over her own mouth to silence her moans.

Because while the hospital policy would be okay with them dating, Rose was pretty sure sex in the on call room would be against the rules. So it was better to try and stay quiet and avoid being fired.

‘God, Luisa,’ Rose moaned, her hips bucking into Luisa’s mouth as Luisa hit just the right spot inside of her while bringing up her right hand to circle Rose’s clit.

‘Okay?’ Luisa grinned as she looked up, her eyes shining with lust and amusement and her mouth with Rose’s arousal.

‘Fuck yes,’ Rose breathed, her head slamming back against the door as Luisa continued to eat her out, speeding up the circles she was drawing around her clit.

Rose felt pleasure start to overtake her body, maybe it was because of the added risk of having sex somewhere so public, or maybe it was just that Luisa was exceptionally skilled. But Rose came hard.

A strangled scream filled the room as bright spots danced in front of her eyes and her legs turned to jelly.

‘Oh, god,’ Rose moaned. She would have collapsed onto the floor if it wasn’t for Luisa’s hands on her hips keeping her propped up while she continued licking at Rose’s center until every last drop of arousal was gone.

‘That was-’ Rosa panted, her breathing still shallow as she recovered from her orgasm.

‘Amazing,’ Luisa grinned, licking her lips as she got back to her feet.

Just as she leaned back in for a kiss Rose’s phone went off somewhere within the discarded mountain of clothes.

Luisa groaned and Rose laughed, leaning over to retrieve her phone.

‘Does that mean you have to go?’

Rose shook her head as she silenced the alarm. ‘No, that means that we can finish this back at my place where you can scream as loud as you want. My shift just ended.’

Luisa’s wide smile returned as she helped Rose dress for their short trip to Rose’s apartment.

‘You think you’re going to make me scream?’

‘I know I am,’ Rose grinned, leaning in to kiss Luisa, tasting herself.

As they walked towards Rose’s car, Rose knew today would be remembered for three things: the best first date ever, the best day at work ever, and the day she would pass out from complete and utter exhaustion after sex.


End file.
